


California Gurls

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, Funny Stiles, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sad because Stiles is away so Stiles made him a surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Gurls

It's been a horrible week. Cora left to England with Isaac for good, Derek's new neighbors planted wolf's bane in their balcony, (there may have been an attempt of pouring coffee on it but the damn weed survived.) Then of course there is the worst matter of Stiles leaving to university. 

A month earlier when Erica Stiles and Lydia were loading the jeep with their last belongings, Derek made a move and told Stiles he likes him. The answer was unforgettable. 5 first seconds were complete shock next came the disbelief, then an unrealistic screeching sound and few curses following by Stiles jumping on Derek's neck telling him he's a total idiot for waiting so long (Derek couldn't more). But even the 15 minute long kiss wouldn't change the fact that Stiles still had to leave beacon hills, Derek was promised that they will talk every day and they will visit as much as possible. But Stiles was still far away and Derek felt as miserable as he looked.

A ring alerted his attention that Stiles was calling him through Skype (after 3 hour session with Scott, even Derek understands now how to use it).  
He clicked the answer button three times before understanding it was the deny button but on the forth time the chat opened and the video call started, and now the most beautiful person on this earth was smiling at him like the sun itself was embedded into his smile.

"Hey there sourwolf, heard you had a bad week" Stiles said sweetly and Derek just melted on the spot. Even without being around Stiles is always updated on everything he missed.

"Wasn't the best, i miss you" Derek sighed.

"Omg, and you call us our alpha, god this is embarrassing" Erica plopped next to Stiles in the screen and smiled at him mischievously, joining her Lydia on the other side with a mocking smile too.

Looking between the three Derek knew something was wrong "what happened? You didn't blow the chemistry lab again did you?" He frowned at the girls knowing they were part of that operation too.

"One time Derek, and it was obvious that that professor was wrong about my grade" Lydia scoffed at the camera before elbowing Stiles.

"Ow! No Der, we actually have a surprise" Stiles grinned at Erica and back at Derek.

"Just for the record it wasn't my idea" Lydia added before all three of them got up and walked towards the wall grinning like idiots.

"Aham aham! We present thee. California Gurls by Katty Perry!" Erica announced and turned the music on. The melody started as the three stood in a row, one hand on the waist and the other saluting towards the left.

I know a place  
where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water 

The three started to dance from side to side perfectly harmonized, smiling and laughing when Erica stumbled on a sock. They dance throughout the whole song, jumping spinning and flailing around and winking at the right timing. Then at the end they did this weird cat moves and did a roar before the music stopped.

Huffing heavily Stiles moved closer to the camera with a smile plastered on his face and waved the girls goodbye as they left the room.  
"We practiced that for three days so i really hope that smile isn't mocking my rocking dance moves".

Derek blinked few times before realizing he was grinning like an idiot "oh yes, i, no! I mean it was, no wait, why did you? You were amazing!" Derek stuttered there for a bit while trying to hide his grin from the camera.

"Aw shucks, Derek i wanted to cheer you up and Erica had this crazy idea so we rolled with it, but i chose the song. Obviously because i have a great taste," Stiles said proudly "im coming over next week so you better be there at the airport with balloons and an embarrassing sign so we can make a cliché movie scene".

Derek sighed happily and picked up a box full of glitter pens, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips, Stiles squealed in joy.

"I miss you sourwolf".

"I miss you too," Derek smiled towards his boyfriend "why do you learn Latin and criminology instead of dancing and acting? ".

Stiles bursted into laughter "oh Derek don't you know, the world ain't ready for this California gurl yet".


End file.
